Aimi's first trip to Soul Society
by Seras Victoria -Akatsuki
Summary: Aimi is is Soul Society looking for someone which gets her into trouble. Aimi is my own OC Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.


As it was starting to get late in soul society and the sun was starting to set suddenly the intruder alarms went off and all division captains where called and told about the situation.

"We don't know who the intruder is but whoever it is find them" yelled first division captain at the other captains.

As all the captains went back to their division bases and briefed the squad members while a girl who happens to be the intruder was innocently walking in the alleys of soul society without knowing the trouble she has coursed within the city. The girl stood out from the rest of the people in soul society with the clothes she was wearing, nearly everyone there wore black shinigami robes but the girl had a plane and simple red dress on and a black strap bag hanging off her shoulder with a little skull on the front. She sat down in one of the countless dead ends of soul society and rested her tired feet but before long she curled up and fell asleep like a small child having an afternoon nap even though she was about 16.

As all the divisions set out to find the intruder hell butterflies where sent to all captains with updates on the intruder. It said the intruder is an espader wearing red and must be destroyed. Captain of the 11th squad heard this and went out to find them hoping it would amuse him and set off along with little excited Yachiru on his back.

"This way Ken-chan!" little Yachiru screamed out which lead to a dead end.

"I thought you said you knew where you where going" Kenpachi grunted

"I do it just Ken-chan can't follow direction properly" she laughed saying this when she poked his cheek and pointed whispered

"ken-chan look it's the espada!" she said with a bit of excitement in her voice. A smiles spread across his face as he stepped closer to the intruder but as he was just a step away the smile vanished from his face.

"It's just a young girl she isn't an espada not even hollow" Kenpachi growled annoyed and disappointed. Yachiru jumped off Kenpachi's shoulders and nudged the girl gently.

"Hello wakes up please" she said giggling. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes before opening then. She looked up and saw the giant captain and screamed when Yachiru quickly put her hands over the girl's mouth.

"Shh the other squads will find you" Yachiru said in a panic. The girl nodded and Yachiru took her hands away.

"What's your name woman" Kenpachi said looking down at her

"Yukiru Aimi and yours" she replied

"I'm Yachiru and this in Ken-chan. here don't worry he's not a bad person he wouldn't hurt a fly" Yachiru said happily jumping up and down in front of Aimi

"What are you doing here exactly woman" Kenpachi asked curiously

"I come to see my uncle" Aimi said with a big smile

"who is your uncle" Yachiru asked but before Aimi could answer Mayuri Kurotsuchi captain of 12th division showed up and walked up to her.

"You will make a wonderful subject my dear" he hissed. Aimi struggled as Mayuri grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Let go now you creep" Aimi screamed, she quickly swung her free arm and hit him in the face forcing him to fly back and wipe his now bleeding lip. Yachiru stepped between them both just as Mayuri was about to charge at her.

"She not an intruder she's just come looking for her uncle" little Yachiru yelled

"How do we know she isn't lying? The little rat could just be trying to get in here and raise hell" Mayuri roared. The rest of the shinigami around the area run to the location where they heard Mayuri's voice coming from. They where all standing there in stance with their zanpaktou's drawn.

"Wait stop!" one of the shinigami shouted as they barged through the crowd. Ikkaku popped out the crown breathing heavily.

"Th...That's my niece" Ikkaku huffed and puffed. Aimi got up then pounced on him giving him a cuddle.

"Hehe uncle Ikkaku" Aimi giggled. Ikkaku smiled then looked at her with a serious face.

"Do you realise how much trouble you have caused you could have been killed" all the other shinigami walked away and Mayuri grumbled as he disappeared.

"You're lucky it wasn't Mayuri who found you first" Ikkaku said in a worried voice

"Why is that" Aimi asked curiously

"Because by now you would be strapped to a table with him doing sick experiments on you" he said not wanting to think what could have happened.

"I think I'll stay clear of him a don't like him" she said still with a shiver going down her spine from what her uncle told her.

"Captain could you please take care of her while I finish the mission you gave me this morning" Ikkaku asked politely

"We'd love to" Yachiru giggles, Ikkaku smiled and bowed to them

"Thank you" he replied then gave Aimi a hug and ran off to go do his mission

"he'll be back this evening sometime so till then we will go wait for him in the division 11 base" Kenpachi said to Aimi lifting her onto his other shoulder. She looked over to Yachiru who was on his other shoulder then gave Aimi a signal to hold on tight. As she held on Kenpachi felt her grip and started running back to base which took no time at all. If Aimi was on her own this journey would have taken hours even if she didn't get lost.

"Yumichika-chan can you come here please!" Yachiru shouted. As soon as heard her calling he ran into the room

"Yes lieutenant?" he asked

"Can Aimi-chan please borrow a set of your shinigami robes she wouldn't fit into mine or ken-chan" she said with a smile

"Of course she can. This way please Aimi" He said as he walked out the door. Aimi quickly followed him to his room and he went straight to the wardrobe and got out a set of robes and handed them to her. She looked at them puzzled.

"What's wrong" Yumichika asked

"Well I don't know how to put them on" Aimi replied to him and laughed

"I will go find someone to help you. I'll be back in a minute" he said as he walked out the door. Aimi sat in his room quietly with the robes folded up neatly beside her. When he returned he had bought tenth division lieutenant Matsumoto with him. Aimi smiled at her and waved.

"She's adorable" Matsumoto screamed. Yumichika walked out the room and closed the door.

"Thanks for coming to help me" Aimi said to her

"It's my pleasure Hun" Matsumoto said smiling and helping her into there robes.

"Hmm the hakama fits but the kimono wont. Would you like to borrow mine?"

"Yes please but what about you" Aimi asked

"I can use yumichika's and give it back to him later" she said taking hers off and putting the other one on. She puts hers and does it up.

"Thank you Matsumoto" She said as she looked in the mirror and smiled seeing herself in the Shinigami robes.

"Your welcome Aimi" Matsumoto replied as she walks with her back to the others.

Matsumoto explains to Yumichika that she had to swap the kimonos as his didn't fit her and he was happy with the arrangement that Matsumoto will return his later.

"Hehe you look like you could be my big sister" Yachiru giggled as Aimi walked through the door.

"Suits you" Kenpachi said giving her a slight smile. Before he could say anything else a hell butterfly flies through the window and landed on his hand.

"Aimi, Ikkaku won't be back for a few days the mission I sent him on has required him to travel. I'm sorry and so is he" Kenpachi said with a slight depressing sound to it. Aimi's frown from hearing the news turned back into a smile.

"Kenpachi, may I come back soon to see him and all of you again?" she asked sweetly

"Of course, your welcome here anytime you like. But next time you come give me some warning and I won't send him on any missions ok?" Kenpachi said with his smile getting bigger.

"Thank you Kenpachi" Aimi giggled as she jumped onto him and hugged him, she hugged everyone else and ran out the room then poked her head round the door, "I'll see you all soon. Thank you for taking care of me. Oh Yumichika and Matsumoto I'll bring your stuff back next time I come"

"keep them" They both said at the same time smiling and waving goodbye to Aimi. With that Aimi disappeared with a smile on her face but they knew that they would be seeing her again very soon.


End file.
